Going Downhill
by yuki obsidian
Summary: Things start to happen to some of the bladers that are putting them out of the game, possibly forever. But who could be behind this? SHOUNEN-AI Michael x Johnny, Enrique x Oliver, Lei x Rei x Kai, Tyson x Max & Tala x Bryan CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!
1. So It Begins

*Going Downhill*  
  
I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.  
  
Chapter One: And So It Begins...  
  
The crowd errupted in cheers and applause as Steve won the second round in the Finals of the North American tournament. It had been close, but his Tryhorn had just managed to knock the opposing blade out of the ring before it lost momentum and rolled to the center of the dish with a clutter. The teams were told that they would have a half hour break until the final match.  
  
"Are you sure you want to battle, Michael?" Emily asked as she sat down next to the red-head, watching as he pressed a heat pack to his sore shoulder. "I can always battle for you. I woul~"  
  
"No! I'm going to battle, Emily. I got a... friend out in the crowd who's come all the way from Europe just to see this final match, and I'm -not- about to let him down!" Michael said as he tossed the bag aside and got to his feet, rolling his left shoulder back and forth to get all the kinks out of it before it was his turn at the dish.  
  
"A friend, hmm? Are you sure it's only a friend and not something a little... more?" Emily asked, her smile widening when she say the small blush arise over the bridge of her captain's nose. "I knew it! So who is it? I never really pictured you with a guy, but I don't mind. It only makes it more interesting..."  
  
"Oh, stop prying already and leave Johnny out of this," Michael said without realizing it. A few moments later, he gasped and his entire face turned bright red as he finally let his secret out.  
  
"Oh my God!" Emily squealed, before she grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him down onto the bench next to her. She leaned closer to him, her eyes sparkling behind her large glasses. "You don't mean Johnny from the Majestics, do you? How did that happen! I never thought he was like that either. I have to update our database!"  
  
"Emily!"  
  
"I was only joking, Michael. I try to make a little joke and you go balistic on me. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."  
  
Michael breathed a sigh of relief, before flashing his teammate one of his trademark grins. "Thanks Em, feels kinda good to let that out."  
  
"Let what out?" a voice interrupted him from behind, and Michael turned to see another familiar red head behind him. The All-Star's grin widened as he rose from the bench and walked over to meet his boyfriend, giving him a slap on the back since they weren't the type to display their relationship in public.  
  
"Emily just found out about us," Michael said with a fond rolling of the eyes.  
  
"Oh, did she now?" Johnny asked as he peeked around the taller red-head and leveled a small glare at the owner of Trygator, who just smiled and waved in return.  
  
"It's no big deal. She promised not to tell anyone and I trust her."  
  
"That's fine then, I don't care. I just came down to see how you're doing. How's the arm? Is it still bugging ya? I saw you with the heat pack so I'm gonna assume that it's not back to 100% yet..."  
  
"You got that right," Michael sighed, before giving his boyfriend a grin. "But I'll be fine. It's only three rounds, two if I can pull out a quick win. Then I'll just ice it up and let Director Judy have a look at it."  
  
"If you're sure..." Johnny said, doubt in his voice before he pushed Michael down on the bench then stood behind him. He put both hands on the jock's left shoulder, and began to knead, trying to work out the knots and tension. As he worked, he glanced over his shoulder at Eddy and Steve, who were looking at him strangely. His eyes narrowed before he barked out. "What are you looking at? Never seen a shoulder massage before? Honestly..."  
  
Michael couldn't help but smirk. Johnny's temper was definately one thing that hadn't changed since they had gotten together. If possible, it had only gotten worse. Whenever anyone even looked at them strangely, it wouldn't last long with Johnny there. He'd always let them know that they were looking at the wrong people. And you wouldn't even want to know what happens when Michael's fan club decides to pay him a visit...  
  
After the massage and getting his check up from Emily to ensure that he was ready for a battle, it was time for the final match.  
  
Michael approached the dish, his baseball clutched tightly in his left hand as he leveled a glare at his opponent, and waiting for the introductions to be done before the dish was revealed.  
  
"Disney land? Just great..." Michael muttered to himself as he watched the dish rise. Cinderella's castle was placed in the middle, with lots of small rides around it. There wouldn't be much room for the blade to get around, since it was meant to stay on the 'sidewalk' area of the dish. It would take care aim to get his blade to go exactly where he wanted it to go, to the left side of the castle where he would have maximum control of the dish and could easily overtake his opponent.  
  
Unfortunately, this would do a number on his arm.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Failure

Chapter Two: Failure  
  
~Just a little note on this chapter, near the end something happens to Michael that some people will think's kinda gross. I did when I wrote it. So if you get queasy easily, you might want to avoid reading. But if you like angst, then go right ahead!~  
  
Michael stood on his side of the dish, staring his opponent down as Jazzman began the countdown. He got into his traditional pitcher's stance, waiting for the words "Let 'Er Riiiip!" before bringing his arm back, aiming carefully then firing it forwards, the ball going exactly where he wanted it. A sharp pain suddenly ran from his shoulder, all the way down his arm, and he couldn't help but gasp as he fell to one knee, clutching his hurt shoulder.  
  
"Michael! Stay focused on the match or you'll lose!" Judy called from the sidelines, not noticing the pain etched on the teen's chisled face.  
  
Emily and Johnny did though, as they stood up from the bench, ready to run forward if Michael need them too. He waved them off with his right hand though, as he got to his feet, still clutching his shoulder. He wasn't sure what was wrong with it, but he knew that he wasn't about to back out of the match now. Just a couple more launches, and he'd be done for the next couple of weeks until practices started back up.  
  
His blade spun through the dish, chasing its opponent but wobbling at each sudden turn, as if it could feel its master's pain. Michael noticed this, and raised his gloved hand in the air before calling out Trygle. The large energy eagle lifted from it's blade and attacked the opposing blade with its sharp talons, knocking it out of the ring and to the fellow blader's feet.  
  
Trygle let out a shrill cry, before disappearing back into its blade then shooting up into Michael's glove. The jock clutched his blade tightly for a moment, before heading back to the bench and looking straight into Emily and Johnny's worried eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," he said automatically, before either blader had a chance to open their mouth. "I just moved it the wrong way, that's all. It's feeling way better now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Emily prodded, as she stuck her face in his, watching for any signs of unsurity. "I saw the look on your face, Michael. I think it would be best if you just sit this one~"  
  
"NO!" Michael interrupted, his blue eyes blazing angrily. "This is -my- battle and I'm not about to quit now. Just leave me alone already!"  
  
Emily's eyes softened and she took a step away from him, before looking over her shoulder at Johnny. The Majestic wasn't sure what to do either, so he just shrugged. He couldn't tell Michael what to do. It was his decision so it was his to make. Hopefully he would know what he was doing.  
  
Michael stared at them for a moment longer, before turning and heading back to the dish, ignoring Director Judy's call telling him to pay attention this time. He wasn't about to fail, not when the team's victory was on the line.  
  
Once again he listened to Jazzman's countdown, waiting for the familiar call of "Let 'Er Rip!" before getting ready for his pitch. This time though, he pulled his arm back quickly, and was just pulling it forward when he heard a loud 'POP!' sound and his arm snapped back. The baseball fell from his grip, and rolled along the floor and into the dish with a dull 'clunk'.  
  
Pain seared through Michael's left arm, and all around his shoulder area, much worse then before and the American couldn't hold back his scream this time as he fell onto his knees. The stadium fell silent, not exactly sure what had happened except for there was no match going on, and the All-Star was in some obvious pain.  
  
The rest of the All-Star team ran forward to assist their captain, falling down to their knees around him but he couldn't lift his head to look at them. He could feel the tears threatening to spill from them, the pain being worse then anything he had ever experienced before. And to top it all off, he couldn't even get his blade into the dish. He had failed both his team, and himself.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Things Are Getting Worse

Sorry for the long delay, but now that I'm in a fic-writing mood, expect more updates... as long as there are reviews that is. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Things Are Getting Worse  
  
"Michael... Michael!" Judy yelled, trying to get the red-head's attention as she knelt down beside him. She could tell right away what had happened, and knew that he had to go to the hospital to get it fixed.  
  
"What?" Michael snarled, feeling too much pain to think rationally and keep his emotions under control. The pain was actually beginning to numb, but his arm still felt strange. What the hell had he done to it? It had only been a mere pulled muscle before but Michael had a feeling that it was a lot worse now...  
  
"Someone's going to have to get you to a hospital. I'd let one of the medic's look at it but it's only the apprentinces working today, since the doctor has the day off."  
  
"Why? Take a look at what?" Michael asked, finally feeling the urge to lift his head and look at the Director. He recognized the sympathetic look in her eyes, and the way they kept drifting back to look at his arm. "What...?" he repeated, before finally turning his head to have a look.  
  
His voice caught in his throat and his blue eyes widened in fear. His skin paled, looking almost white now and he could feel the contents of his stomach wanting to come back up. Within an instant, he was pulled against his boyfriend's chest and the Scottish teen kept him from looking at his arm again.  
  
"Don't look at it, Michael," Johnny told him, before adding. "You dislocated your shoulder during that last launch. I've got my car here, I'll take you to the hospital to get it fixed."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it, Johnny? Maybe Director Judy sho~," Eddy started but Michael immediately cut him off.  
  
"No! If I have to go to the hospital, then I'd rather have Johnny with me," he said bluntly, as he got unsteadily to his feet, having to lean on Johnny to stay upright. The other red-head wrapped an arm around the jock's waist, and held him close, for once glad that they were almost the same height.  
  
"Alright. Emily, you're going to blade in Michael's place while Johnny takes him to the hospital, and once the match is done, we'll meet you there," Judy said, as they all nodded in agreement, and Emily hurried to fetch her blade.  
  
Michael washed her rush off, before allowing Johnny to lead him towards the hallway. Luckily, he wasn't feel much pain at the moment, only a dull throb but he knew that wouldn't last for much longer. Once he got to the hospital and had it looked after, it'd be hurting like hell again, but at least he'd be able to get some meds for it.  
  
"Ya know, that -was- pretty cool how you hurt your shoulder back there," Johnny said all of a sudden, causing Michael to arch a brow and look at him disbelievingly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"Nope! You shoulda seen it. You were just about to launch when your arm just snapped back. Looked like something straight out of an action movie... or something."  
  
Michael snorted. "I guess, but I won't be blading for awhile."  
  
"So? Your team was about to go on a break anyways and now you get an even longer vacation! You can come home with me to Scotland and I'll make ya forget all about that arm," Johnny promised, a small grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Sounds good, but remember that I'm injured..."  
  
"Don't expect me to put on a nurse's outfit for you."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
Johnny stuck his tongue out teasingly before stopping just inside the main doors. He carefully unwrapped Michael's arm from around his waist, and got him to lean against the wall.  
  
"You wait here and I'll bring the car around, then come back for ya, ok?"  
  
Michael nodded. "Sounds good. But all ya need to do is honk. I can make it out on my own."  
  
"Oh yeah, -that's- a good plan. You're not exactly steady at the moment, Mikey, just let me get you."  
  
"Ok, fine, you win, but you're gonna owe me something big."  
  
"Just wait until we get back to Scotland,."  
  
"Tease."  
  
Johnny smirked, then hurried out the doors to drive his car around to the front entrance. While he was gone, Michael stayed leaned against the wall, his eyes shut tightly. Even though he was trying to remain optimistic about the situation, he was really scared about it. He had read stories about ball players who had thrown their arms out while pitching and had never been able to play ball again. What if the same thing happened to him?  
  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a figure in a dark robe heading his way, until he felt a faint whisper in his ear and the next thing he knew, everything went black.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review and there shall be more! 


End file.
